heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
克拉辛
'Kharazim is a '''Melee Support Hero from the ''Diablo universe. Background To the Monks of Ivgorod, the gods are in all things, and their divine will is proclaimed by the Patriarchs. With unshakable faith, Kharazim followed their decree to discover heavenly fire that had fallen upon on the town of New Tristram. Gameplay Summary Kharazim is a hybrid Support that can also fulfill the role of an Assassin. His trait is unique as by default, he has none, but can choose a passive trait at the beginning of a match, which will dictate whether he will be focusing on healing his allies or inflicting damage to his opponents. Overall, Kharazim's flexible and dynamic gameplay style allows him to fit into most team compositions, as he can adjust his talents accordingly, thanks to a very versatile talent tree. Strengths *Can be played as either a Support or an Assassin. ** provides remarkable increase in his damage output, turning him into a potent duelist. ** provides a passive sustained healing that further increase his ability to keep important allies alive. ** provides great utility and outstanding mana management, allowing him to stay for longer in the battlefield while reducing his cooldowns. *High single target damage. *High mobility and utility. *Relatively low mana issues. *Has access to passive "totems" at level 4, in the form of Mystic Allies, that provides bonuses to the team: , and . * is a great mobility tool for either engaging in combat or retreat to save Kharazim or to reach an ally. * is incredible versatility thanks to granting bonus movement speed to Kharazim and his allies. * allows Kharazim to hit his opponents at a relatively safe distance, putting pressure while triggering his picked trait effect more often. * is a strong zoning tool and a great way to prevent incoming damage. The percentage-based damage also makes it very powerful against Warriors and other high health opponents. * can single-handedly change the course of teamfights, if timed right. Weaknesses *Considerable high learning curve. *Very poor waveclear. *Lack of crowd control abilities. *Can get out of mana quickly if misusing his abilities. *Very vulnerable if he is out of charges. * is quite unreliable if opponents are not under crowd control effects, as they can simply walk out of its area of effect, causing Kharazim to interrupt the rest of the ability. * requires precise timing. **If used too early, enemies can just ignore the target, meaning they won't receive enough damage to trigger the healing. Abilities Traits :At level 1, Kharazim can choose one of traits the below for the rest of the match, and cannot be changed. Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds *Transcendence Build: focused on the trait for high sustained healing, as well by improving Kharazim's utility through talents, increase his team's survivability. Some of the key talents are and , which makes Kharazim the only Hero in the game with access to 3 charges of a -equivalent ability. This build is recommended if Kharazim is the only Support. **If the enemy team doesn't feature many crowd control abilities, can be picked at level 16 instead to further increase Kharazim's sustained healing. *Iron Fists Build: focused on the trait for high damage output, which is further improved by focusing on Radiant Talents, allowing him to 1v1 most Heroes in the game. Key talents include the aforementioned Blinding Speed, with and that makes Kharazim remarkable powerful at chasing down opponents. This, combined with , allows him to deal damage that can rival or surpass even some burst-oriented Assassins. This build is recommended if the allied team already has a dedicated Support for healing, but the team lacks other sources of damage. **Since this build is more aggressive than the others, meaning Kharazim will be on the frontline alongside other damage dealers, it is important to pay attention to the enemy team and adjust talents accordingly, specially at level 13, where or should be picked if there are opponents with high spell damage or physical damage, respectively. *Insight Build: focused on the trait for very high mana management and outstanding cooldown reduction, allowing Kharazim to use his Basic Abilities more often. This build is further cemented by improving picking talents that improve , which further increase Kharazim's cooldown reduction thanks to the increased attack speed provided. Under the right circumstances, this build can rival or even surpass the healing output provided by the Trascendence Build, even allowing Kharazim to solo Boss Camps. This build works well if Kharazim is either the only Support or if the allied team already features another Support. Tips *Pick Kharazim's Mystic Allies accordingly to the enemy team composition: ** is highly efficient against physical oriented compositions, greatly hindering their damage output. ** is useful at defending static objectives (such as Braxis Holdout), specially when the enemy team features constant poking to the point teamfights become prolonged. ** is mainly useful against teams featuring stealth Heroes that can break the backline, or when defending specific map objectives where it is easy to be flanked (such as Towers of Doom and Warhead Junction). * can be used to pass through walls and other obstacles, giving Kharazim mobility that most Supports lack. **Radiant Dash can also be used on the Mystic Allies. **Make sure to always have on charge ready, in case a retreat maneuver is required, so Kharazim can reposition himself with his allies. *With the build, a powerful rotation at level 20 to maximize Kharazim's burst damage is: Radiant Dash (x3) > > Radiant Dash (x3) > Deadly Reach. **Make sure that his target is properly hindered by some form of crowd control, to maximize the damage. *With the build, Kharazim can easily solo Boss Camps at level 16, provided he completed the quest portion of the trait; some bosses can even be solo'ed at level 13. The idea is to repeatedly use and as the consecutive strikes of Insight decrease Kharazim's cooldowns and allows him to spam said abilities. * is arguably the best, -equivalent talent in the game, as it holds 2 charges (3 if is taken), and allowing Kharazim to save allies from crowd controls more often than the 60 second cooldown Cleanse. **However, it is a high-risk high-reward that requires Kharazim to be in direct touch with his ally, which is not always optimal when considering area of effect crowd controls, which can sometimes put both Heroes at risk. *Make sure to use when the enemy is under crowd control effects, to prevent them from escaping the area. **This can also be used to avoid some forms of inescapable damage (such as Kael'thas' ), as it makes Kharazim untargetable as long he is hitting an enemy. *Make sure to not heal the target affected by to prevent the effect from triggering. Matchups Pairings Kharazim is best when paired with a solid frontline, as healing the backline is not always optimal. While he is perfectly capable of solo healing, he functions better as a secondary Support, as it enables him to keep up with the frontline while the other Support focuses on healing the backline. Also, given his complete lack of crowd control skills, having Heroes with abilities that inflict stuns or slows greatly improve Kharazim's performance. ETC provides the right tools for effective peeling and stuns, something needed when Kharazim must reach an ally for healing, or to strike down an enemy. Additionally, ETC's is a great setup for to ensure all hits land. Illidan and Kharazim fighting together can flow so naturally it's almost like dancing. Illidan has the right tools to stick to his opponents, where Kharazim can follow up and give him the necessary assist and provide additional damage. Malfurion's effective single target healing, consistent poking and powerful area of effect crowd control works amazingly well with Kharazim's more agressive kit. Also, while Kharazim generally doesn't have mana issues, Malfurion's enables Kharazim to stay on battle more often. Muradin flexibility in combat and plenty of crowd control provides a solid frontline for Kharazim to keep up without putting himself at too much risk. Raynor's adds great value to Kharazim's Traits, allowing him to trigger their effects more often. Tassadar's high utility greatly synergizes with Kharazim's. has great synergy with Kharazim regardless of his build (although it particularly works better with to increase its healing value), while his Basic Attacks naturally slows opponents, meaning they will be more susceptible to Kharazim's attacks. Zarya's supportive kit works well with Kharazim, with her being a useful to protect Kharazim, as he has a low healthpool and is often in the frontline. Additionally, Zarya's is a great setup for to ensure all hits land. Effective against Kharazim is naturally a strong duelist regardless of his build (although pursuing makes him even more effective), which means he can easily trade against Warriors and even some Assassins (specially those with poor mobility and no self-sustain). Auriel requires her allies to deal damage in order to gather enough energy to unleash powerful heals. On a 1v1 situation when Auriel finds herself isolated from her team, Kharazim completely has the upper hand, having superior damage output and healing. Kael'thas's has no escape tools or defensive cooldowns, with his only self-peel tool being , which can miss. With that in mind, Kharazim can harass him once he exausthed his cooldowns. Additionally, Kharazim can prevent with either one of his Heroics. Stukov lacks any form of mobility and self-peel (outside of his Heroic Abilities), making him a easy target for Kharazim. While Stukov has the highest basic attack damage in the game, he also has the slowest attack speed, meaning he can't efficiently trade against Kharazim's flurry of attacks in a 1v1 situation. Effective foes Kharazim is completely reliant on his basic attacks in order to trigger his trait effects. Because of that, blinds and attack speed slows greatly hinder his potential. Silences can also be lethal, meaning he won't be able to use in order to flee. Alarak burst oriented combo, with the added effect of silence from , can outmatch Kharazim, specially given he must be on the frontline to unleash his potential. Arthas's and can hinder both Kharazim's damage and mobility, respectively, making him a dangerous foe to face directly. Cassia can outrange Kharazim naturally, having a strong poke, while also being able to hinder him . Additionally, her trait, , greatly reduces Kharazim's damage to hit through, specially given he has no crowd control abilities to prevent her from moving. Johanna's completely shutdowns Kharazim's traits. In addition, and can pin down Kharazim at ease. Muradin's greatly reduces Kharazim's potential, and if followed by and/or can completely isolate Kharazim, sealing his fate if he has no charges of . Skins ;Veradani Monk (base) ;Jade Dragon :Wielding Shi'ron's Sacred Flames is an honor given only to the Grandmaster of the Jade Dragon order. In martial combat, Kharazim has no equal--even among the Onyx Empire's Terrorguard. ;Patriarch :To the Veradani, the distinction between armor and weaponry is open to interpretation. What can provide defense, can provide offense, if the application is right. ;Berserker :Though his memories elude him, Kharazim knows that his past is marked by feral rage. Thankfully, the Hellfire Cabal provides the perfect target for his aggression. ;Bronze Tiger :For centuries, the Order of the Bronze Tiger has trained its disciples for the return of the Scorpid Swarm. Now, at long last, the time has come to put their skills to the test. :This skin is related to the Luxoria themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Dropkick :Originally hailing from the mixed martial art leagues of the distant Republic of Ivgorod, Aengus "Dropkick" Kharazim has finally found some moderate fame fighting against the Luchadors of the Nexomania event. ;Winter Veil :The God of Winter is one of the Veradani's most important deities. He is sometimes associated with the God of Gifts, to the delight of all. :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Trivia * Kharazim's "Nomad" variant of his default skin is a reference to Air Nomads from Avatar: the Last Airbender. * Kharazim's "Flame" variant of his "Jade Dragon" skin is a reference to Avatar Roku from Avatar: the Last Airbender. * Kharazim's "Eternal" variant of his "Jade Dragon" skin is a reference to Son Goku from Dragon Ball Z, in his Super Saiyan form. ** The name of the skin variant itself is a reference to the Eternal Dragons, a species of wish-granting dragons that are part of the Dragon Ball universe (such as Shenron). * Kharazim's "Golden" variant of his "Patriarch" skin bears resemblance to Deckard Cain's color scheme in Diablo III. *Kharazim's "Berserker" skins are reference to X-Men's Wolverine and Old Man Logan. **Humorously, the "Hellfire Cabal" mentioned in the skin's flavor text is a reference to the "Hellfire Club", a group in the Marvel Universe composed of mutants, whose purpose it to obtain and exert power through politics and economic influence instead of outward conquest and domination. Patch changes * * * * * * * * External links *Kharazim at the Diablo wiki